


Read My Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf!Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi's deaf and Kuroo's smitten,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> O boy I haven't written in so long it feels good, but sorry it's short

 

Kuroo walks into class, headphones in and blaring but the actual music soft enough so that anyone else can't hear. He halts after a few steps in and scans the room– It being the first day of classes. There's only about 7 other kids in there with Kuroo, and he's greatful for taking  _Drawing 4_. With a simple smile and a spot of his friend, Akaashi, he keeps walking.

After settling in, another student jogs into the classroom as soon as the bell rings and Kuroo laughs at his luck, earning a not so friendly stare. Later, when the teacher is calling out names, Kuroo learns the boys name is Daichi.

The teacher assigns seats and sits Kuroo behind Daichi in the back row by the windows. That's when he begins to think about the fact that he's never seen Daichi in school before–and Kuroo knows everyone–so he decides to kick Daichi's chair for his attention. He turns agrivated, and Kuroo plasters a welcoming smile onto his face.

 _What do you want?_ Daichi's expression says, and Kuroo's smile almost falters to be replaced with, _What's your problem?_ Yet it stays.

"Are you new?" Kuroo gets to it after plopping out his headphones. Daichi just turns back around in his chair, and Kuroo's both confused and livid. _Seriously, what's his problem?_

"He's deaf," Akaashi tells Kuroo after class. "Did you not notice him and the teacher signing to each other?" He amuses, yet his tone is deadpanned.

"No," _I was busy looking at his face._

"You're hopeless,"

The next day when Kuroo comes into class, Daichi is already sat, prompt. Kuroo can't hold back the smile he gets for the look of proudness for himself Daichi holds. Kuroo doesn't check to see if Daichi caught it and just takes his seat.

Last night he'd googled some common Sign Language and is eager to test it on Daichi, so he kicks his chair again.

Daichi doesn't even turn around this time. Kuroo feels regected for a moment, getting mad that Daichi won't be able to appreciate Kuroo had stayed up for an hour trying to memorize the one sentence he wanted to ask; he kicks again.

Daichi turns, and his eyes read a frustrated, _What?_

Kuroo signs, _Are you new?_

Daichi is held back at this and takes a moment to sign back a, _Yes._

Kuroo just nods and Daichi begins to turn back around before Kuroo glances at what he's working on and signs, _Good!_

Daich smiles. _Thank you_.

Their lives carry on like this, Kuroo going home and looking up new things to say to Daichi, then presenting what he taught himself the next day, Daichi loving how devoted Kuroo is to talking to him.

One day, during lunch, Kuroo finds Daichi because he can't wait for their class together to say what he learned– _Cats are my favorite animal._

Daichi giggles and signs back, _Foxes are my favorite animal._

Kuroo doesn't know what Daichi says and frowns. _What animal?_

Daichi signs it again, but Kuroo still doesn't understand, so Daichi decides he should speak it.

He sits up and makes sure Kuroo's paying full attention before clearing his throat. Kuroo's eyes widen and he leans in.

"Foxes," Daichi says loud, unknowing and causing Kuroo to flinch. Kuroo laughs and nods as Daichi's cheeks flush.

"You're adorable," Kuroo says aloud, which Daichi doesn't catch.

_What?_

_Nothing._

**Author's Note:**

> O BOY  
> Once again, thanks for participating in this trash


End file.
